


Shores of La Jolla

by iamladyloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, California, F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamladyloki/pseuds/iamladyloki
Summary: When going to pick up Raven from the beach, Clarke accidentally causes someone to crash their bike and- oh no, she's CUTE.





	Shores of La Jolla

“Damn it, Reyes,” Clarke grumbled, slamming the door of her Jeep and stalking in the direction that her best friend said she was. It was two o’clock on a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and she hadn’t imagined that she would be spending her afternoon as Raven’s chauffeur. Why the fuck had Raven decided that walking to La Jolla Cove to go freediving with a friend ( _ without inviting Clarke! _ ) was a good idea? It wasn’t as though Clarke had plans beyond lounging around her mother’s pool or binging Netflix on the couch in her sweatpants. But  _ no _ , Raven Reyes made Clarke leave the house to pick her up, so Clarke was forced to change into day clothes like a productive human being.

Clarke pulled out her phone as she crossed the road towards the sidewalk, intending to send a text to Raven notifying her that she was here, when a girl on a bicycle suddenly rounded the corner and swerved around Clarke onto the sidewalk to keep from running her over. Clarke heard an, “Eep!” followed by the unmistakable sound of a bike crashing to the ground. She spun and found the girl splayed out on the pavement, her left leg still caught under her bike.

“Oh my god!” Clarke yelped, moving to help her. She raised the bike to a standing position and kicked down the bike stand so that she could assist the girl up. “Are you okay?” she asked, and the girl moved to wave her off. As soon as she was sitting up, Clarke began to feel slightly less worried - at least she didn’t seem to have hit her head. Her lovely, lovely head. Clarke was momentarily stunned by how beautiful this girl was.

“I’m fine,” the girl said, followed by a grimace. Clarke could see that her hands were pretty scraped up, but she seemed to be okay. Nothing that time wouldn’t heal, anyway. A snort escaped from Clarke before she could help it, and she placed a hand over her mouth, as though to quell the laughter. The girl gave her an annoyed stare that could level an army, but Clarke still found herself unable to hide her chuckles.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t laugh, but that was kind of hilarious. I promise, I laugh at everyone who falls on their ass, it’s not just you.”

The girl still looked annoyed. Clarke was about to apologize for causing her to crash her bike to appease the girl’s fury, but then she noticed the girl’s cheeks were extremely pink - so it was more likely that she was merely embarrassed, not angry with her. Finally the girl said, “I was trying to move around you, but kind of didn’t realize the sidewalk was at a much higher level than the road. I overcorrected and crashed.”

Clarke giggled and offered her hand to help the girl up. Then Clarke caught sight of her left knee and exclaimed, “You’re bleeding!” It was a fairly large amount of blood, but it looked to merely be a large surface wound. Clarke remembered getting similarly skinned knees as a child when she was overly careless and clumsy, and they hurt like a bitch. “Oh my god. Come on, my car is over here, I have a first aid kit.”

The girl heaved a resigned sigh and allowed Clarke to help her up. “Thanks,” she said. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Clarke,” Clarke supplied, allowing the girl to grip her arm while she regained her balance.

“I’m Lexa,” the girl said.

“Nice to meet you, Lexa,” Clarke said. “Follow me, it’s not far.” She walked Lexa’s bike towards her car, keeping her pace slow so that Lexa didn’t have to fight to keep up with her.

When they reached the Jeep, Clarke instructed Lexa sit in the passenger seat facing towards the open door so that she could tend to the scrape. It did not look like it felt pleasant. While Clarke focused her attention on cleaning away the grime and blood, trying to dab at it as gently as possible, Lexa attempted to distract herself from the harsh sting by asking, “So, what do you do, Clarke?”

Clarke’s eyes briefly flickered up to Lexa’s before answering, “I’m a student at SDSU. Going to be a fifth year senior, unfortunately. I study biology. What about you?”

Lexa eyes seemed to shine at her answer, and somehow Clarke got the feeling that she was smiling internally. “I’m a student, too. I’m actually going to be starting graduate school at UCSD,” Lexa replied.

“Oh?” Clarke asked, interest piqued. “What are you getting your degree in?”

“Biology, as a matter of fact,” Lexa said, followed by a breathy laugh. “Well, marine biology in specific. I study marine ecology.”

“So you’re a marine biology nerd?” Clarke said with a cocky grin. She deemed Lexa’s knee to be sufficiently cleaned up, so she began to wrap it with gauze and medical tape. Then she shrugged and said, “I’m planning on applying for medical school.”

“Go figure,” Lexa said, nodding towards Clarke’s mending of her knee, and Clarke could see that she was hiding a smile.

“I also have an art minor, but that’s definitely not career-oriented. It’s just a hobby,” Clarke said. In truth, Clarke wished she could dedicate her life to her hobbies, but she acknowledged that she could never truly make a living out of them. Not if she wanted to live without worrying about money. Besides, the desire to heal people has always been in her nature. Clarke gently patted the side of Lexa’s calf and said, “Okay, all done.”

“What, you’re not going to kiss it better?” Lexa asked with a fake pout, before her cheeks began to turn pink again.

_ Is she flirting with me? _ Clarke thought with wonder. She raised an eyebrow daringly before bending to graze her lips over Lexa’s bandaged knee and voicing, “Mwah! All better. Trust my word, I’m not even nearly close to being a doctor.”

A giggle escaped from Lexa, and Clarke looked at her, surprised by the lovely sound. Lexa’s cheeks were still pink, and she wondered if Lexa had as many butterflies in her stomach as Clarke had. She cleared her throat before saying, “So, are you from around here?”

Lexa shook her head, seemingly relieved that Clarke changed the subject. “No, I’m from D.C. I got my bachelor’s degree in Miami, and decided West Coast living didn’t sound too bad.”

“Welcome to San Diego, then. If you want, I’d be happy to show you around town,” Clarke offered without skipping a beat. The idea of exploring her city through new eyes sounded wonderful to Clarke. Ideas of places to take Lexa blossomed in her mind, causing her to feel giddy inside.

Lexa gave her a shy smile. “Thank you,” she said, “That does sound like fun. I only moved here two days ago, so I haven’t gotten to see much. La Jolla was the first place I decided to explore.”

“And I ruined it, I’m sorry!” Clarke said, shaking her head. Crashing your bike was not the way to fall in love with a city. La Jolla was certainly one of the most well-known neighborhoods in San Diego, and Clarke thought that it lived up to all of the hype. Even now, Clarke didn’t take living here for granted.

“You didn’t ruin it, it wasn’t your fault that I crashed my bike,” Lexa said, shaking her head. “Thanks for patching my knee up, by the way.”

Clarke reluctantly moved out of the way to allow Lexa to get out of her Jeep. She didn’t want their conversation to be over. “Of course, it was my pleasure,” she reassured. Why did this have to be the last of their conversation? Lexa  _ had _ sounded like she was interested in a tour. Clarke pulled out her phone, unlocked it, and opened a new contact before handing her phone to Lexa. “Call or text anytime, okay? I really meant it when I said I’d show you around town.”

Lexa handed Clarke’s phone back and glanced at her shyly. Clarke shot a text to Lexa’s phone ( _ It’s meeee, Clarke Griffin :) _ ). She opened her mouth to respond just as another voice from behind them shouted, “Clarke! There you are, you hoe.” They both turned to see Raven stalking towards them, loaded down with a dripping wetsuit, fins, and a mask. Oops - Clarke had completely forgotten about Raven. What a great friend she was.

Raven continued, “I waited like five thousand years for you, but you never showed up. What took you so long? Ohhh, who’s this?” Raven raised an eyebrow and Clarke knew immediately that Raven would find a way to embarrass her.

“Sorry, Raven,” Clarke said, grimacing. “This is Lexa. I kind of indirectly caused her to crash her bike, so I patched up her knee.”

“How  _ sweet _ ,” Raven said, smirking. She stuck out her hand and said, “I’m Raven, Clarke’s BFF and partner in crime. Nice to meet you, Lexa.”

Lexa firmly shook Raven’s hand, seeming to puff herself up to seem more intimidating. “Nice to meet you,” she said. “Sorry to have distracted your ride. I’ll leave you to it, I should get going,” she added, motioning towards her bike. “Lots more to see before school starts.”

She held out her hand to Clarke. “Thanks for fixing my knee,” Lexa said, a sincere smile lighting up her face. “I’ll see you guys around.” And then she was gone, mounting her bike and disappearing around a corner.

Clarke couldn’t help feeling slightly sorry to see Lexa go, but she smiled nonetheless, something that Raven noticed.

“You like her,” Raven said in a sing-song voice.

“Fuck you,” Clarke said, feeling her cheeks go hot. She rounded the car to the driver’s side, but not before catching the smug look on Raven’s face. Clarke could see it already - she was never going to let her live this down.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Raven said, pausing until Clarke looked at her. “She likes you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for the time being. I left it somewhat open-ended in case I wanted to add on any additional scenes/chapters in the future. I have lots of ideas for future chapters from my time living in SD. :)
> 
> The way Lexa and Clarke meet is actually how my cousin met her husband. His bike swerved to avoid hitting her, he crashed, she laughed, and several years later they are married and have two kids. It's such a movie-style meet-cute that I had to use it in a fic!


End file.
